A Slave's Love
by Azora-sama
Summary: Rein finds a mysterious someone or something? in the middle of a pile of garbage on her part time job. Who and what is he? He lost his memories, so he's living with her momentarily. He calls her mistress. He acts like a slave. But what happens when he remembers his past? What if his former owner-Fine comes looking for him? People are confessing. Who to who? Whose love will last?
1. Chapter 1

_Ding Dong Dong Ding!_ The bell to Fushiboshigo Gakuen rang so loudly, it was deafening. The sound alerts all the students, teachers, and even random people outside the school that the school day has finally come to an end. It also signifies that it was time to **NOT** enjoy their time out of school and have **fun**, but to "enjoy" their time finishing their homework. Of course the devil-like teachers took the liberty to sign them as many homework as possible, leaving those poor children hardly any time to actually hang out or have fun.

Hearing the bell, every student in class started to clean their desk, most just swipe verything on their desk into their bags with a single flash of their arms; like a broom. Fast and swiftly. Rein who had already sneaked everything into her bag five minutes before the bell rang. She stood at the door; turned around, "Bye~! have a torturous time finishing all the homework our angel-like teachers left us. Aren't we just gonna have a blast?!" sarcasticness blooming in each and every word. Most of the students laughed and giggled.

"Rein! What about the student council?!" Bright hurriedly asked, before Rein could leave.

"It's fine~! I only miss it a few times anyways. You can take over Mr. VP." Rein teased with a wink.

"Yeah. Only "a few times". More like you only go once every month." Bright complained, not meaning to sound whiny.

"Aww. Please forgive me with that wide and accepting heart of yours o mighty Bright-sama!" Rein said jokingly putting both her hands together above her head, with one eye open.

"But-"

"Thanks Bright! I just knew you'd let me go. You're the best! If you have any questions, you know where to find me."

Rein left.

In the classroom, Bright's friends teased him, "Yep, he has a question alright."

Another friend agrees. "And it goes like this. Rein, I love you! Can I be the guy you can lean on, the shoulder you cry on, the chest you put your head on, the person you can call boyfriend? Will you accept being my girlfriend? Will you have a date with me?" His friend acts dramatically and stupidly.

In the background you can hear other students singing, "Bright and Rein~ Sitting on a tree! **K-I-S-S-I-N-G~**! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage~ Suckin' his thumb, wettin' his pants, doing the naked baby dance~** That's not all~ That's not all~ **Daddy's drinking-"

"Ughhhh, guys stop it!" Bright says in mock anger, while he still blushes a deep red.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rein has already left the Gakuen and arrived at her part-time job-Woof Woof Café. In case you are wondering, **NO** they do **NOT **wear dog ears and a fake tail to serve their guests. They did occasionally have events that include dressing up, but they just wore normal black and white aprons and a normal serving outfit...normally.

When their shop finally closed, Rein was asked to take out the garbage. It was a really stinky and disgusting job that no one would voluntarily do. Rein was an exception. She did it for extra money. That's what drove her. She had to ignore the bugs flying around the garbage bags, the leftover food and throw-ups on the ground, and of course the horrible revolting smell of food that were rotten for too many weeks. The stench was horrible to bear.

As any normal person would do, Rein inhaled a deep breath of fresh and clean air...more of café smelled but oh well, and sprinted toward the garbage pile. She threw the garbage bag in her hand randomly into the pile of bags. As she turned around to sprint back to the door, "Flump" a sound like something crashed to the floor gave her goosebumps and a cold chill that ran down her spine. She felt cold sweat start to form at her forehead.

All the horrifying thoughts a person could have, formed in the one and only's Rein's mind.

At first it was only, _It's only a raccoon. Maybe a rat. _Then it turned into _what if there's a serial killer on the loose behind me?! _then she thought_ if it's a serial killer wouldn't he/she have done something to me by now?_ Rein squeezed her eyes shut for 60 seconds, totally forgetting the horrible stench of the place. When no one grabbed her from behind, she slowly opened one eye after another.

More terrifying and horrible thoughts entered into Rein's mind._ What if it's a ghost? Wait, it probably can't harm me. _After another thought_ what if it could use telepathy?_ Another thought stroke her mind. _What if it's a zombie or a mummy?_ _Oh please no zombies, please no zombies! Zombies scare the hell out of me! Just watching the trailer for "The Walking Dead," made sure I never watched another zombie movie. Maybe werewolf or vampire?_ Rein thought, a glimmer of hope resided in that thought because a girly part of her mind made her think, _If it's a werewolf, I hope he's as hot as Jacob, from Twilight...hopefully not as tanned though. If it's a vampire, I hope it's not Edward. I'm not particularly a Edward fan, though I do like vampires over werewolf...Anyway hotter than Edward would be nice._ Totally forgetting the danger that may rest behind her. _Clearly I've been watching a little too~ much movies these days. :P_ Rein thought, rolling her eyes at what her friends would be saying now.

* * *

Reality struck. _Whatever it was, it was still behind me, if it didn't scatter off while I was lost in thought!_ Rein took a deep breath, wrote the word "meat on her palm quickly and pretended to swallow it. She repeated it another ten times. She heard it was supposed to calm the nerves when people were nervous. It didn't help. She braced herself for any kind of horrifying scene or impact.

* * *

**This story was sort of based on a manga I recently read but the manga is incomplete and not a tragic story. The start might be really similar but the rest of this story is definitely my own idea.**

**So any ideas on what you might be expecting to find? Any suggestions on what you might want me to include in the next chapter? XD Just wondering :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews from dark lil'angel2be and TheDivinaLPS! 3 **

**I tried to make the story similar to what TheDivinaLPS suggested, but this was actually supposed to be a Shein story...I managed to add Toma in, but I couldn't make Bright the guy that saved Rein because I would have to change the summary too... Sorry . But I really appreciate ur suggestions! I look forward to receive more suggestions or expectations :P Thanks very much :DD**

* * *

When Rein watched horror movies, the actors always turned around so slowly it was torturous to watch. Maybe it was for intensity or _who knows? Impact?_ drama affect? It occurred to me by the time they turned over the the thing or whatever would most likely be in mid-air jumping at the person, if the victim wasn't dead already.

Therefore, Rein made a **hard** choice!(sarcastic) She decided to turn around quickly! Her eyes grew huge almost as if they were gonna fall out. If someone were next to her they would probably hold two hands under her face just in case they actually did fall out. **You can never be too sure**. ;P

Since she was alone, she decided to run over to our mysterious. She knelt by an unconscious person!

Out of instinct, her first move was to shake the person. When she received no reply, she shook him even harder. With all her might! Again, she received no reply from the unconscious guy. With a sigh that contained both disappointment and anger, she pulled out her cell phone to call an ambulance.

Instead of immediately dialing, she found ten and more calls from Bright. Rein scrunched up her face, "Oops, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about it," she muttered to the phone even though Bright wouldn't be able to hear. She read all the messages up to 9. They were all similar texts, "Call me when you get home. It's about our school trip event that's coming up soon. What should we do?", "Call me." , "Please call me." , "I'm worried sick. Call me please!" and so on.

She looked up at the night sky to relieve some of the stress the school work has caused. When she looked back down _a foot? Oh my god! I totally forgot about the guy! I have to call an ambulance immediately!_ Rein started dialing the number, "bz-" the light on her mobile phone went to sleep. "Ship! Useless piece of crab!" Rein screamed in frustration, never forgetting to use the polite way.

She decide to try and slap some sense into the poor guy. When she crept closer to him, she noticed...he wasn't drunk! She automatically assessed that a guy in a pile of trash, unconscious, so she just assumed that he was drunk. Now that she paid more attention to him, she didn't smell the sickening and overwhelming stench of bad alcohol in a person's mouth for too long.

Instead, the image of an innocent, unconscious and handsome guy laid here. She took the privilege to take a better look at him. He was wearing a sweater that showed off his body, and jeans that made his legs seem long and skinny. Rein noticed he looked around her age, taking his height and looks into consideration. He wore a set of headphone around his slim neck. Rein stared at them noticing, she couldn't find a brand-name or any sort of name on it. _That's strange..._ She overlooked that fact quickly, noticing his baby-colored face that was so wite it could be defined as "snow-white"skin, rose-red lips. His lips were full, bottom and top. His face could be described as "flawless."_Oh those lips! I wonder..._ Rein shook her head, hard. _Screw my perverted mind now's not the time to think about such things. _Even though those were her thoughts, she continued to study his face. His eyes...well...she wouldn't know what color his eyes were since they were closed. So...his eye lashes! How long and thick they were, Rein admired his looks. His nose wasn't too high or too low. What's even more astonishing was that there wasn't even a single pimple anywhere on his absolutely perfect face. It was almost creepy. He seemed too perfect to be human.

"Smack!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang into the night sky. Without realizing, Rein had slapped this poor guy across the face!

_Oh FLIP! My hand moved without my permission!_ Clearly that didn't make sense, but whatever. It was most likely because she had an urge to see if his face would turn red like a normal person's would. Putting some damage on that perfect face. Suddenly the guy started to illuminate a bright light near his neck.

Before she could comprehend what had just happened a guy grabbed her wrist. "What the-?!" Rein looked up to find the suspect that grabbed her wrist with such force. She saw a silver flicker of the hair and a bright reflection of the light from what seemed like glasses. Through those glasses were a pair of bright blue eyes. "Toma!" Rein gasped. He was famous for being "the gangster" in their neighborhood.

Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine again. _What was he doing here? What does he want?_ She tried to pull free from his tight grasp, but had no such luck. She limped in his firm grasp. Rein was sure his grasp would leave a dark mark, if not a bruise. She was about to yell for help, when a sudden movement caught her attention.

Embedded in her mind, FOREVER, would be those pair of bright flashing eyes. Dark, mysterious, they were like a black hole. They sucked you right in, yet they were also like a mirror that could see right through you. Those eyes, how could one describe such intensity and depth they held? _Ah, those eyes...they seemed...inhumane..._

* * *

**That's the second chapter :D Again, any suggestions and guesses are warmly welcomed! XD**

**I'll post the actual manga name in the next chapter in case any of you might want to read it. The drawings are fantastic! But don't forget about mine too . The story will definitely be different later on! So please do continue to wait for updates. :D Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for all the reviews! :D I've been a bit lazy lately :P It'd be awesome if there were more ideas to help the story reach a climax, I don't know when though...**

**Oh and no need to feel rude for asking EpicWolf 2; but I do plan on making this a Shein story...Thanx for continue reading! (^.^) **

**Thanx to dark lil'angel2be for all your reviews! They've been really encouraging! :DD**

**Haha I can't believe ****_Pearl Melodys_**** was able to guess the manga! That's right, it is called zettai renai program X) I don't know how to praise you . unbelievable awesome manga fan ;D (Y) and I agree with your thought on Shein 3 I really like this pairing ever since reading the manga for Fushigiboshi No Futagohime. **

**I also have to thank Cherryblossom913 for your review! I was trying to make the ending part for chapter 2 a bit mysterious and the fact that your curious for the next chapter makes me really happy! :) **

**3Thanx for reading! :D**

**Now finally the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

"**BAM!" **Rein got pushed away. Hard. She fell on her bum. Frozen in her spot she lost reality for a few minutes before hearing a sickening "crunch" followed by a high piercing shriek. It seems, this mystery guy has just broken one of Toma's arm. Still the shriek that came from Toma's mouth was more than enough to send every nerve in Rein's body ordering her to run in the opposite direction from Toma and this scary yet handsome guy.

She clenches her teeth and bites her lip; she stood her ground.

_Was that the same guy that was just unconscious a minute ago? How is that possible?! _Just a moment ago, this guy was unconscious; no matter how hard Rein shook him. She even slapped him for Christ's sake! _How can he have so much energy all of a sudden?_ **weird**

Rein stared at the mysterious guy as he avoided Toma's punches one by one, like they were nothing. And they were like nothing. With one arm broken, how much damage could he actually do anyways? Still this guy is acting like he could do this in his sleep!

He sent Toma flying to the wall with a "thud" from one punch in the gut. Rein, not hearing the same "crunch" sighed a sigh of relief that Toma didn't have a broken spine or any sort. Toma cowered in the corner of the wall as the guy stood towering over Toma, looming over him with a scary look. Toma seemed so small, Rein almost felt bad for him. ...almost...

The guy gave Toma one lasting look before turning around. _Oh my god! Is he walking towards me?!_

* * *

Rein prayed that, that wasn't what was happening. Witnessing what this guy could do, she wanted nothing more but to go home, take a shower, climb into her comfy bed and act like none of **this** had just happened.

Unfortunately, she had no such luck and a hard life. _Should I just make a run for it? I probably wouldn't make it to the café door, but it's worth a shot right?_ One thought stuck in Rein's mind is that the guy is looking for **revenge!** _Should I just make up an excuse for slapping him in the face? I hope it'll be over with just a slap...since I only slapped him once...right? _

_Should I just scream? Scream till I'm out of breath and no sound will come out of my throat? NO, he'll probably have my neck bent at an impossible angel already. Should I talk my way out? _Rein didn't have anymore time to think about what to do, the guy was only a few steps away now.

With no other straight-out-forward choice, Rein's only pride glued her to the ground, refusing to let her run or yell. Also since she saw no other way out, might as well go with the flow :P

She closed her eyes and waited for impact to hit, blood to spill, the crunching sound of bone breaking...

* * *

**One minute...Two minutes...Three minutes...Four-**

Not feeling any impact Rein started to wonder. _Did he just leave? Please don't be there when I open my eyes. Please!_

Just as she wished. He wasn't there!

* * *

**AS IF!** He was there alright, in fact he was there kneelingin front of Rein. The guy that just beat the crap out of Toma is kneeling in front of Rein?_ What's going on?_ Rein was shocked speechless. She just sat there like an idiot. Just staring; as if that wasn't rude XP

As if on cue, he looked up at Rein. Shocked by the sudden movement, she scooched back a bum on instinct. "Ww...wa...what?" Rein stuttered.

"I am yours to command, Rein-sama," the guy said kissing her hand. Sending an electric cue, leaving behind a tingly feeling, warming her hand inside-out.

"Haaaaa~?!" Rien let out a confused sound.

"I am Shade. I am an Android. You turned me on. You are my mistress," _soooo romantic!_ Rein thought, totally not hearing the actual sentence since she was half dreaming. What Shade actually said was, "I am Shade, an Android. You turned me on, when you slapped me in the face, so you are my mistress."

Giggling like a little girl, Rein started to ask, "Android? The phone? Well your definitely one of those alright. Who wouldn't know. It does say that on your forehead after all," Rein said sarcastically. No longer fangirling over a Shade's sentence that she didn't hear the other half of.

Shade nodded, not understanding at all. "You're not an Android! Only an idiot would believe such a lie! You're human! Do I seem like an idiot to you? Geez, people these days." Rein shook her head in disbelief. Rein's eyes wondered over the guy's body. It was worth drooling over alright. Her eyes landed on his legs. She bent down to look. Rein noticed. Shade even had hair on his legs, how can an Android be made so perfect?! IMPOSSIBLE. "This is insane. I'm going home. It was nice talking to you, 'Shade who thinks he's a phone,'" Rein said.

Rein turned around planning to ditch both her work and Shade. "Wait!" Shade grabbed her wrist.

Tired and annoyed, Rein's attitude started flaring up. "What?! Don't you have a family? Why don't you run along and find your home, like a good boy?" Rein smirked, a total change of personality which she developed while searching for jobs and keeping her family living in an ok condition.

"I don't know," Shade whispered quietly, no longer looking like the strong guy he was while fighting with Toma. He looked more like a lost puppy right now.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know if I have a family," sadness and loneliness crept into Shade's crystal-like, indigo eyes.

Rien felt a pang of sympathy that soon faded, when she remembered her little brother- Hiro, who was probably hungry and worried about his sister who was supposed to come home and make him a loving dinner.

"I have to go," Rein shook off Shade's grip.

Shade looked at his hand, weird. He stretched his arm and grabbed Rein again.

* * *

"Close the windows, Hiro! There's a pervert following me!" Rein had ran home. She has her back to the door, panting from the long run, her chest heaving up and down from running so fast.

Trying to catch her breath, she drank a bottle of water and laid on the cold, tiled floor.

* * *

"Wake up, sis! Make me food. I'm hungry." It seems like Rein had fallen asleep on the ground. Accidents happen.

"Alright." The shaking didn't stop.

"Alright, I said!" The shaking stopped.

_Just another five minutes. Just a short five minute nap._

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Rein fumbled around trying to find the culprit making such a loud noise in the morning, already. She hit a button on her alarm clock, silencing the annoying sound.

Waking up with the slight morning breeze and rays of sunshine brightening her room was refreshing. It was like any other morning! _Like last night never happened. OMG! Last_ night! Rein looked around trying to find any signs indicating Shade's existence.

Finding nothing, Rein let out a sigh of relief along with a victory shout, "Haa! I knew it! What a nightmare! I hope to never have such a horrible dream ever again."

Rein got up in a good mood that today was as normal as any other day. She started to get dressed up.

After finishing her hair, which was tied into a high ponytail, a delicious smell from the kitchen crept into her room, like a little thief. "Hiro that brat! He knows he shouldn't be fooling around in the kitchen," Rein scowled, happy at the same time. She chuckled and opened the door.

* * *

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? Idk. I feel like a talked too much in the beginning so...hope all readers enjoyed it. :) **


End file.
